


Music Feels 1

by TooLazyToWrite92



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Consensual Sex, M/M, Songfic, Top Ash Lynx, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLazyToWrite92/pseuds/TooLazyToWrite92
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción "Somebody Told Me" de la banda "The Killers".
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Okumura Eiji (Mentioned)
Kudos: 30





	Music Feels 1

Eiji lo sabía. Su relación de apenas seis meses se había convertido sin darse cuenta, en una típica relación tóxica. 

Su novio Yut Lung era tan posesivo, ególatra y celoso que a veces se cuestionaba cómo es que polos tan opuestos de verdad se atrajeran. Aunque no podía negar que lo primero que llamó su atención fue lo hermoso de su rostro y lo delicado de sus movimientos, además de su carácter potente y directo. Sin embargo, la idea que se había creado de Yut, fue deformándose poco a poco a lo largo de la relación, dando vida a lo que verdaderamente era.

Cuando se conocieron en la universidad, Eiji estaba centrado en sus estudios y en su pasatiempo como fotógrafo, jamás había pensado en buscar tener una relación con alguien durante sus años de estudio, aunque tampoco le cerraba definitivamente las puertas al amor, pero tenía en claro que estudiar era su prioridad.

Un día cualquiera cuando Eiji estaba por irse por fin hacia su hogar después de un largo y agotador día de clases sin descanso, escuchó algunas voces gritando desde uno de los pasillos de la universidad. Si no fuera porque el lugar ya estaba oscuro, no habían estudiantes rondando, además del frío clima de invierno, Eiji nunca habría cambiado su rumbo. Siendo así, caminó apresurado en dirección a lo que parecía ser una pelea entre alumnos en un salón sin luz.

El japonés asomó parte de su cabeza por la puerta y fue que logró distinguir a pesar de la escasa luz, a un chico siendo forzado por dos más. Ambos lo afirmaban de brazos y piernas, acorralándolo en la pared.

Los gritos y groserías aumentaban mientras el chico que era reducido hacía todo el intento posible para sacarse de encima a ese par de altos y musculosos hombres. Fue en ese momento en el que Eiji sin pensarlo mucho, abrió la puerta y se lanzó sobre una de las oscuras figuras que logró visualizar.

El japonés no sabía ni lo más mínimo sobre peleas o cómo dar un buen golpe, así que solo se limitó a reaccionar conforme su adversario atacaba. Aunque por la diferencia de fuerzas, poco o nada logró hacer cuando en menos tiempo del esperado, el hombre gigante ya lo tenía inmovilizado en el suelo.

El sujeto le afirmaba ambos brazos atrás de la espalda con una de sus enormes manos y con la otra le apretaba la cabeza contra el piso, además de estar sentado sobre su columna. El peso le arrebataba el aire en cada exhalación y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan inoportuno y actuar como un héroe cuando desde el comienzo supo que él no era contrincante para ese par de titanes que seguramente estaban en el club de futbol americano. Fue en ese segundo en el que repentinamente el peso de la bestia sobre él desapareció tan rápido como el flash de una cámara.

El pelinegro permaneció algunos segundos tendido en el suelo, aún aturdido por el golpe en su cabeza y con los oídos tapados. Solo escuchó algunas groserías y sintió como vibró el piso ante la fuerte caída de dos cuerpos. Entonces fue cuando reaccionó y se irguió casi como un robot para ver qué estaba pasando.

Ante él estaba el chico que los hombres gigantes tenían acorralado en la pared, de pie, mirando los nudillos de su mano derecha con el poco haz de luz que se colaba al salón. Estaba ahí, de pie como si nada hubiera pasado, con su ropa intacta, su cabello largo hasta la cintura y un cuerpo que claramente era digno de envidiar. Esbelto y fuerte, delgado y rápido.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó aquella silueta de afeminado rostro.

—S-sí. Eso creo —respondió titubeante Eiji al darse cuanta que debería ser él quien hiciera esa pregunta.

—Gracias, solo necesitaba sacarme a uno de ellos de encima para poder darles su merecido. —El joven de larga cabellera tocaba con la punta de sus zapatos el estómago de uno de los hombres que estaban tendidos en el piso, inconscientes ya que Eiji pudo ver como el pecho de ambos subía y bajaba lentamente al respirar.

—¿Cómo hiciste esto? —El japonés aún estaba confundido y es que no había explicación en su cerebro para que alguien como ese joven haya sido capaz de pelear con dos hombres tan fuerte como esos.

El pelilargo se acercó al japonés que permanecía sentado de rodillas en el suelo y se agachó en cuclillas hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro.

Nunca antes Eiji había visto una piel tan sedosa y ojos tan hermosos, de un raro color violeta oscuro y pestañas frondosas. Sus labios eran delgados como una fina línea que se dibujaba en su rostro y pálidos como su blanca piel. Era obvio que al igual que él, también era asiático.

—Practico algunas artes marciales —le respondió alzándole el rostro desde el mentón.

Sus narices y labios quedaron tan cerca unos de otros que podían sentir sus respiraciones chocando, sus alientos mezclándose y lograban ver el reflejo de ellos en sus ojos. Eiji rápidamente se alejó algunos centímetros hacia atrás. Sonrojado y avergonzado por quedar tan embobado con la belleza de un hombre que acababa de conocer.

El chino solo suspiró y sonrió ampliamente ante la reacción del pelicorto. Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Eiji para ayudarlo a pararse.

—Mi nombre es Yut Lung, ¿puedo saber el tuyo? —preguntó luego de haber alzado el cuerpo del japonés hasta lograr ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

—Eiji. Me llamo Eiji —respondió sin dejar de ver con cara de asombro a los hombres tendidos en el piso del salón—. Creo que eres increíble —dijo devolviendo su mirar al pelilargo.

Desde ese momento, jamás volvieron a separarse y su amistad rápidamente se convirtió en una relación. 

Yut Lung parecía ser el novio perfecto para Eiji. Atento, cariñoso y comprensivo. Pasional y erótico cuando la situación lo ameritaba, porque diablos, no podía negar que el sexo con Yut era una de sus actividades favoritas, de hecho preferían quedarse desordenando las sábanas de una cama antes que salir a dar un paseo.

Con Yut Lung, Eiji descubrió una amplia gama de sensaciones que se expandían como un abanico frente a él, lugares de su cuerpo que jamás pensó que eran tan sensibles y la capacidad que él mismo tenía de provocar placer a otro. Porque aunque Eiji había perdido su virginidad hace tiempo atrás, nunca había disfrutado tanto del sexo.

Sus sesiones por lo general duraban todo una noche en las que Yut prefería dominar más de la mitad del tiempo y Eiji se dejaba dominar encantado. Nunca fue muy activo en ese íntimo sentido y gustaba de ser el de abajo casi siempre, aunque no se negaba a tomar acción de vez en cuando.

Y así fue avanzando la relación. Relación que se basaba principalmente en el sexo y no en amor, porque a pesar de que ambos sintieran cariño por el otro, el amor quedaba muy grande como para contextualizarlo en ese sentimiento. Eiji comenzó a aburrirse de la situación, de lo repetitivo, de siempre hacer lo mismo con Yut. Eiji quería salir más, conocer lugares, viajar y Yut prefería quedarse en casa, pedir algo de comida a domicilio y como siempre ver una película que jamás terminaban porque era interrumpida por besos y caricias que se transformaban velozmente en sesiones prolongadas de sexo.

Pronto, esa idónea imagen que tuvo alguna vez de Yut se deshizo como humo frente a sus narices. Las discusiones fueron pan de cada día, los celos enfermizos e infundados de parte del chino mataron todas las ilusiones que Eiji se negaba a perder. Tal vez por creer que algún día Yut iba a cambiar, iba a darse cuenta que con su actitud amargada alejaba cada vez más a Eiji, iba a notar lo triste y decepcionado que el japonés estaba cada vez que volvía a enfadarse porque Eiji llegaba tarde luego de quedarse en la biblioteca de la universidad terminando un proyecto para alguna clase o cuando tomaba su teléfono celular para responder algún mensaje de sus compañeros cuando estaban en trabajos grupales.

Qué ingenuo fue y más por creer que tenía la valentía para terminar él mismo esa poco sana relación, porque cuando estaba decidido a hacerlo, Yut Lung lograba persuadirlo para que no hablara, para que no tomara el valor de dar fin a algo que nunca debió comenzar. Y lo peor de todo, es que Eiji siempre caía en su juego, siempre caía ante la labia del pelilargo. Y él estaba consciente que era un débil, porque no se atrevía a terminar y a volver a la soledad que tanto tiempo lo acunó en sus brazos, porque prefería vivir intoxicado por Yut Lung que solo en su habitación, sin una pareja y sin "amor".

Ese día ambos chicos habían sido invitados a una fiesta en los clásicos antros de la ciudad, esas fiestas donde el alcohol y otras sustancias reinaban, las luces de colores danzaban entre las personas, la música obligaba a gritar para ser escuchado y las parejas que acababan de conocerse se toqueteaban como si estuvieran solos en un motel y no con más de cien personas a su alrededor. Esas fiestas a las que un par de veces habían asistido, y que al parecer, Yut gozaba ya que arrastraba siempre al japonés a ellas.

—No quiero ir Yue, tengo examen este lunes y no he tenido tiempo para estudiar. —Eiji prefirió omitir el hecho de que el culpable de que no haya podido estudiar, era el mismo Yut.

—Oh, vamos. Siempre logras encontrar algún momento para estudiar, además lo vamos a pasar muy bien —dijo el pelilargo acariciando el desnudo cuerpo del japonés bajo las sábanas. Era verano, día viernes y luego de clases, ambos fueron directo al departamento del chino, donde no llegaron precisamente a estudiar como Eiji había planeado hacer.

—Claro, a las cinco de la mañana, cuando tú ya estás dormido y te cansaste de tener relaciones. Ese es el tiempo que logro encontrar para estudiar cuando estoy contigo —exclamó con enojo, bajando ambas piernas por la cama para quedar sentado en el borde y mirar por sobre el hombro a Yut.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Es culpa mía que no puedas vivir sin sexo? —Yut Lung se sentó también sobre la cama y ese tono de voz y palabras ácidas le decían a Eiji que volverían a discutir. Como siempre.

—¡¿Que yo qué?! ¡Yue por favor, cómo no vas a ser capaz de ver que todo mi tiempo lo paso contigo, que consumes mi vida! —gritó poniéndose de pie para agarrar su ropa esparcida en el suelo para vestirse.

—¡¿Y cuál es el problema?! !No se supone que somos una pareja, no se supone que me amas!

—¡No te amo Yut, ya no te soporto, quiero tener mi vida y volver a la soledad, no quiero que me sigas reteniendo! —soltó con lágrimas en los ojos. Había explotado. Todo lo que tenía guardado dentro de su ser por fin colapsó y fue expulsado como vómito desde su garganta.

—¡Entonces vete! No me importa porque sé que volverás, sé que no puedes estar sin mí —respondió el chino empujando a Eiji por la espalda para sacarlo de su habitación.

—No me toques —reclamó con ira y el ceño fruncido—. No voy a volver porque no hay nada aquí que me siga atando. No voy a volver a ser el tonto de siempre, Yut.

El japonés alcanzó a cerrar su pantalón cuando fue empujado fuera del departamento del pelilargo y escuchó el portazo que dio tras él.

Esta era la gota que derramaba el vaso. Estaba con su playera puesta al revés, su pantalón, el cabello desordenada y completamente descalzo. Suspiró limpiando las lágrimas que derramaron sus ojos y caminó a la salida, sintiendo la fría baldosa en la planta de sus pies.

Esa iba a ser la última vez que estaría en ese lugar, ya no le importaba haber dejado el cargador de su celular ni sus zapatos allí.

***

Día viernes por la noche, clima exquisito para salir con ropa holgada, una invitación a una fiesta en un antro, un montón de cosas por estudiar y su nuevo estatus de soltero. Era el día perfecto para mandar los libros y apuntes a la mierda y buscar entre su clóset la ropa más llamativa y provocadora que tuviera; casi nada. Cuánto odiaba vestirse como un nerd siempre, con esas camisas y suéteres con el estampado de ese pájaro color plomizo que amaba desde niño.

Buscó más al fondo del clóset, algo debería tener además de una playera negra sin mangas y un feo pantalón blanco con el diseño de hojas verdes estampadas. En sus manos sintió la suave tela del raso y extrajo la prenda desde el fondo del clóset. Era una chaqueta delgada, holgada y de color fucsia con amarillo, aunque no recordaba de dónde la había sacado o quién se la había regalado era perfecta. Estaba casi listo, algo llamativo para salir y ahora solo faltaba lo "provocativo".

Comenzó a vestirse con aquellas prendas. Ya estaba bañado y limpio luego de haber llegado a llorar desconsolado sobre su cama por casi dos horas. Terminó de ponerse la chaqueta y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía colgado en una de las puertas del clóset.

Definitivamente llamaría la atención con ese outfit, pero algo no cuadraba o mejor dicho faltaba. Se agachó para recoger del suelo unas gafas redondas e igual de rosadas que la chaqueta y al levantarse para verse con ellas puestas, lo que le faltaba a su nuevo outfit ya estaba listo. Era tan simple pero tan grande a la vez. El borde de la chaqueta caído hacia un lado de su espalda, dejando a la vista su hombro izquierdo y parte de su brazo.

Se terminó de acomodar el cabello y se puso el perfume más caro que tenía y que usaba solo en ocaciones especiales. Uno que venía en una botella color rojo y de tapa negra, con el dibujo de un hombre montando un caballo mientras afirma un bastón, tal vez, haciendo algún deporte.

Tomó algunas de sus pertenencias más importantes para guardarlas en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, agarró la ropa del suelo y la hizo un bollo para volver a meterla dentro del clóset, ya mañana ordenaría el desastre que dejó. Ahora estaba listo para dejar todo atrás y eso incluía también a Yut Lung.

***

—Ya me tienen un poco hartado estas fiestas, Shorter —dijo Ash mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles de la ciudad junto a su mejor amigo.

—Prometo que será la última, esta vez vendrá Sing y lo pasaremos bien, tu sabes. —El chino de cabello rapado en forma de cresta le guiñó un ojo y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

Sabía a lo que se refería. Cada semana iban a ese tipo de fiestas buscando diversión, emborrachándose y acostándose con hombres y mujeres que al igual que ellos, solo buscaban un momento de distracción en el que por una noche olvidaban su ajetreada y ocupada vida.

No los culpaba, él era uno de ellos hace bastante tiempo y no se arrepentía. Conocía mucha gente, la universidad no era un real reto en su vida y se la pasaba jugando videojuegos hasta la madrugada. Esos sagrados días viernes eran el escape de esa rutina cíclica que lo consumía a diario. Por Dios cómo esperaba con ansias el siguiente viernes cada semana.

Caminaron algunas cuadras apenas iluminadas por las luces de algunos letreros de locales de comida y nightclubs. El clima estaba perfecto y una suave y fría brisa erizaba la piel descubierta en los brazos del rubio.

Llegaron al antro, uno de los cuantos que tenían por preferido porque rara vez la cosa se salía de control y había peleas. Aunque adentro el olor a alcohol y sexo viciaran el aire, era uno de los antros más tranquilos de la ciudad y ellos ya los conocían todos.

El lugar parecía la entrada de un simple local más de esa calle. Un par de puertas y una luz parpadeante le daba el toque perfecto para pasar desapercibido por cualquier policía que rondara a esas horas. Tocaron la puerta y un joven alto y de cabello pelirrojo les abrió. Ni siquiera les preguntó a dónde iban, Ash y Shorter eran clientes habituales y conocidos por todos los que trabajan ahí, así que era normal que los "guardias" solo los saludaran y dejaran pasar como si nada. Los chicos caminaron escaleras abajo mientras la música subía de volumen a cada paso, ensordeciéndolos y algunas luces de colores comenzaban a pintar los últimos escalones.

La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo. Las luces girando en todas direcciones, la música a todo volumen y los cientos de personas bailando, algunas con los brazos levantados por sobre sus cabezas y otras simplemente haciendo movimientos extraños. Todo mezclado con el típico aroma del tabaco, yerba y alcohol rondando por doquier.

—¡Sing! —llamó Shorter lo más fuerte que su garganta pudo.

El joven de cabello negro estaba sentado en la especie de barra donde servían las cervezas y el resto de tragos. Cuando escuchó su nombre, dirigió su mirada enseguida hacia Shorter y levantó una mano para saludarlos desde lejos.

Ambos amigos caminaron entre la multitud para llegar a donde se encontraba el primo del pelimorado. Los ojos verdes del chico rubio se distrajeron un momento al ver una mancha color rosa y amarillo bailando entre la multitud. Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a concentrarse en Sing, quien los esperaba junto a la barra y con unas botellas de cerveza.

—Tanto tiempo, Sing —saludó Ash—. ¿Cómo has estado? —Aunque Sing estudiaba en la misma universidad de Ash, casi nunca tenían la oportunidad de encontrarse.

—Bien, un poco cansado con los estudios. Por eso quise venir, necesitaba oxigenar mi cerebro —rió el chico alto mientras abrazaba a Shorter.

—Estás tan alto. Demonios, aún recuerdo cuando me llegabas apenas al hombro —se burló Shorter.

—Eso fue hace mucho ya y aún lo recuerdas —reclamó Sing.

—No puedo creer que hayas sido tan bajo, necesito fotos de eso —pidió Ash riendo a carcajadas mientras abría la botella de cerveza para beber.

—Te las mando mañana, en casa hay muchas.

Los tres chicos siguieron riendo y hablando de temas sin sentido mientras bebían cerveza tras cerveza y el alcohol comenzaba a nublar sus sentidos. En un momento Shorter y Sing empezaron a hablar de cosas de familia que a Ash no le interesaba escuchar en lo más mínimo, así que se volteó en la barra y apoyó la espalda y ambos codos en ella, dejando una mano colgando y la otra con una botella de cerveza casi vacía. Era momento de ver quiénes estaban presentes.

Conocía sus cartas seguras, esas con quienes podía pasar una noche acalorada si nadie más llamaba su atención, pero siempre la prioridad era conocer a alguien nuevo. Y no porque fuera un adicto al sexo con desconocidos, sino porque gustaba de aprender nuevas experiencias y cada persona era un terreno nuevo por explorar. Además, era siempre precavido y cuidadoso. Llevaba sus condones, lubricante y lo necesario para disfrutar esas noches sin culpa alguna.

De pronto la fugaz silueta de un chico bailando en medio de la multitud se robó toda su atención. Era obvio que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol porque bailaba con un vaso vacío en la mano y sus pómulos y nariz estaban tanto o más rosados que la chaqueta que lo cubría a medias. Sin embargo, bailaba con gracia y sensualidad, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música y sacudiendo los brazos cuando el ritmo se volvía más rápido.

Ash no se dio cuenta cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando a ese chico, pero ya parecía haberlo escaneado por completo. Vio cada detalle de lo que la ropa le permitía apreciar. Su delgado cuerpo, sus hombros brillantes por la capa de sudor que cubría su blanca piel y sus extraños ojos. Grandes para ser de origen asiático y demasiado hipnotizantes para ser tan oscuros y estar tras el cristal de unas coloridas gafas. Tal vez eso fue lo que llamó en primer lugar la atención del rubio, más que lo sensual de su cuerpo y lo llamativo de su vestimenta.

—Oye, Ash. —Shorter le habló con voz borracha y aliento de cerveza golpeándole en la cara—. ¿Ya encontraste a alguien con quien divertirte esta noche? —preguntó subiendo y bajando las cejas.

—Aaah, no estoy seguro —divagó Ash. El chico que bailaba entre el tumulto de gente no era el estereotipo de hombre que comúnmente buscaba. Ese chico asiático tenía el rostro de un niño que apenas iba al colegio. De hecho, no estaba realmente seguro de que fuera mayor de edad y prefería no meterse en problemas.

—Es ese de ahí, ¿no es así? —interrumpió Sing, apuntando con la botella que tenía en la mano al joven de chaqueta chillona.

—¿Lo conoces? —Quiso saber el rubio.

—No, pero se nota que llevas mucho mirándolo, como si fuera tu presa —rio Sing ante sus palabras.

Ash solo frunció el ceño y formó un puchero. Claro que él no había estado mirando a ese chico de esa manera.

—¿De quién hablan? —Shorter se volteó a mirar la pista de baile con sus ojos entrecerrados debido a lo ebrio que estaba—. Ooh, ya veo. Creo que él estudia en mi universidad —dijo con un hipo al final de su frase.

—¡¿De verdad?! —gritó Ash para que su amigo lo escuchara.

—No te diré nada, ahora me das atención y solo porque creo que conozco al chico que te quieres follar hoy.

—Diablos Shorter, estás tan ebrio. ¡Ya dile! —Sing golpeó la espalda de su primo para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Gracias, Sing —moduló Ash sin emitir sonido, solo para que Sing pudiera saber lo que le decía.

—Aah, bueno. Creo que lo he visto junto a un chico de cabello largo y negro, también asiático. Es su novio, tal vez. —Shorter parpadeó lento mientras procesaba las palabras que salían de su boca y levantaba ambos hombros.

—Mierda... —En ese momento el rubio recordó al novio que tuvo durante poco menos de un mes en febrero del año pasado. Era imposible que Yut Lung fuera novio de ese chico, con su personalidad celópata y aprensiva era casi nula la posibilidad de que tuvieran algo. Por eso no aguantó ni siquiera un mes con el chino, su personalidad horrible destruyó lo poco que alcanzó a sentir por él. Esa fue su última "relación" y después de esa experiencia prefirió estar solo.

Pero ahora estaba destrozado y no por creer que Yut Lung y el lindo chico que no había dejado de bailar en ningún momento fueran novios, sino porque si las palabras de Shorter eran ciertas, el chico lindo de verdad tenía un novio y Ash no era de esos que se metía entre relaciones para destruirlas. Nunca al escuchar que alguien tuviera novio lo había desanimado tanto, tal vez había quedado demasiado flechado por el chico y por su actitud deshinibida al bailar.

—¿Estás seguro, Shorter? —insistió Sing moviendo el cuerpo del chino por los hombros.

—No lo sé, estoy muy ebrio como para asegurar qué fue lo que petrificó a la humanidad en Dr. Stone —balbuceó.

—¡¿Pero de qué mierda estás hablando ahora?! —Ash y Sing se llevaron la palma de la mano a sus rostros con perfecta sincronía.

—No te preocupes Ash, mejor me lo llevo antes de que se ponga peor. —Sing no se veía ebrio para la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido y Ash confió en que lo llevara a su casa.

—Ok, creo que es lo mejor. Gracias otra vez Sing, volvamos a juntarnos este próximo viernes —ofreció Ash despidiéndose de Sing con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Lo mejor de qué? —Volvió a balbucear Shorter mientras era casi arrastrado por Sing hacia las escaleras.

Ash los observó hasta que sus pies desaparecieron por la escalera a lo lejos. Ahora estaba solo y con la duda clavada en su frente, sin saber si era adecuado acercarse el chico lindo que bailaba en la multitud. Devolvió la vista a la pista de baile para buscarlo, pero ya no estaba. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada desesperado el color rosa y amarillo de su chaqueta, sin tener éxito. Al parecer, mientras despachaba a Shorter, su chico lindo se había desvanecido como el humo del tabaco que se colaba en su nariz de vez en cuando.

—Me das otro de estos, por favor. —El rubio escuchó una cantarina voz a su lado.

Y ahí estaba, a tan solo medio metro de distancia, apoyado en la barra con ambos brazos, curvando la espalda y alzando el trasero. El chico lindo meneando el vaso en su mano para que el bartender le diera otro igual. El rubio abrió los ojos como plato al verlo tan cerca. Esta era la oportunidad, la única oportunidad que tendría y la aprovecharía. Si no tenía novio lo intentaría con él, si resultaba tener novio no lo iba a... ¿Desde cuándo eso había sido un impedimento para Ash? Estaba decidido a que esta noche no fuera arruinada por el simple rumor de su ebrio amigo.

—Hey... —llamó Ash al chico poniendo una mano sobre su desnudo hombro.

El chico giró lentamente su rostro hacia él, parpadeando un par de veces.

—Hola, te invito el siguiente trago —insistió Ash ante el silencio del pelinegro.

—Ok. Gracias —sonrió y se acomodó más erguido en la barra y se sacó las gafas rosas que había estado usando para guardarlas en un bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—¿Cómo te llam...

—¡Ooh, esta canción me encanta! —gritó eufórico el chico al escuchar la nueva canción que comenzaba a sonar por los altavoces—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ash.

—¡Vamos a bailar, Ash! —Sin darse cuenta, el chico lindo lo arrastraba a la pista de baile, con una enorme y brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pero, ¿y tu trago? —preguntó intentando soltarse del agarre.

—Eso puede esperar, ¡ven!

El pelinegro empezó su baile, tan sensual y fluido como Ash lo había visto antes, solo que esta vez no bailaba solo, sino que para él. Y bueno, Ash no era un prodigio en el baile, por eso prefería sentarse a beber o simplemente quedarse de pie en algún lugar viendo al resto mover el cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no te mueves? —preguntó el chico muy cerca de la cara del rubio, quien supo que había estado bebiendo vodka solo por el aliento que llegó a su nariz.

—No me gusta mucho bailar —dijo intentando moverse al ritmo de la música, aunque por la cara que puso el pelinegro supo enseguida que debía estar haciendo el ridículo.

—No importa. Yo te enseño. —El chico tomó las manos del rubio y comenzó a moverlas en el aire haciendo que moviera el resto de su cuerpo.

—Oye, pero aún no me dices tu nombr...

—¡Ahora! —El pelinegro giró el brazo del rubio por sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo girar mientras bailaban.

Las canciones pasaron una tras otra, el chico lindo parecía no quedar nunca sin batería a la vez que Ash ya creía que se había partido la espalda bailando tanto. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, llevaban diez y siete canciones sin parar de bailar en ningún momento.

Justo cuando el rubio se iba a rendir, el sonido de una canción lenta los obligó a pegarse al cuerpo del otro, abrazados. Ash agachó un poco la cabeza atraído por el rico aroma que se desprendía del pelinegro, definitivamente necesitaba saber el nombre de ese perfume... y del chico también.

—Oye... —dijo exhausto—. ¿Cómo te llamas chico lindo?

El aludido levantó la cabeza y como Ash estaba inclinado, ambos quedaron con sus frentes tocándose mientras sus cuerpos se movían dejándose llevar por la música.

—Eiji.

—Eiji —repitió Ash rozando con sus labios los labios del más bajo—. ¿Por qué vienes solo a un lugar como este?

—Solo quiero dejar atrás algunos malos recuerdos —suspiró bajando un poco la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

—¿Alguien te hizo algo malo? —preguntó Ash acunando en su mano la mejilla izquierda de Eiji para volver a levantar su rostro hacia él.

—Prefiero no hablar sobre eso —respondió topándose con los lindos y felinos ojos del rubio.

—Ok, ok. Eso quiere decir que no tienes a nadie que...

—A nadie —interrumpió Eiji besando los labios de Ash, pasando la lengua a la cavidad ajena en un juego que abrumó al más alto.

Nunca lo habría esperado, ese chico con rostro tan lindo e inocente lo había sorprendido como si él fuera su presa y no el cazador. Era tan abrumante y exquisito que solo correspondió el beso, apretando entre sus manos la cintura del pelinegro y atrayéndolo más hacia su propio cuerpo.

El beso con sabor a vodka, las pequeñas manos de Eiji enredándose en su cabello y la dirección que tomaba la cercanía de sus sudados cuerpos fue suficiente para proponerle al pelinegro dejar la fiesta e irse a un lugar donde tuvieran más privacidad.

Eiji aceptó y se lo llevó de la mano hacia las escaleras, las que subieron entre risas y tropiezos debido al alcohol en sus cuerpos. Hasta que al fin, salieron del bullicio a la desolada y silenciosa calle. La temperatura había descendido y aunque era verano, el aire frío logró calar sus huesos.

—Pidamos un taxi, vivo cerca de aquí —ofreció Eiji mirando la calle en busca de algún auto color amarillo.

—¡Ahí hay uno! —jadeó Ash al distinguir uno a media cuadra de donde se encontraban.

Ambos corrieron hasta alcanzar el auto, Eiji dijo a donde se dirigían y Ash solo podía pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca aceptaba ir a las casas de los desconocidos con los que se divertía por las noches, ni mucho menos tomar un taxi para llegar allí. Siempre buscaba algún motel barato que estuviera cerca para llegar caminando.

Esta vez era diferente, algo en Eiji le regalaba calidez y confianza. O solo era el alcohol jugando con su debilitada razón. No quiso escuchar más a su cerebro y se concentró en el estrellado cielo que podía ver desde la ventana. Eiji no le soltaba la mano y de vez en cuando le daba un apretón para exigirle un fugaz beso.

Menos de cinco minutos duró el viaje en taxi, Ash pagó y bajó mientras Eiji buscaba las llaves del edificio donde vivía. El rubio reconoció enseguida el entorno, era una calle con edificios algo viejos pero bien cuidados, baratos para que los estudiantes alquilaran mientras iban a la universidad y conseguían un trabajo a medio tiempo.

Eiji abrió la puerta y Ash lo siguió, subieron dos escaleras y llegaron al segundo piso donde estaba el pequeño departamento donde vivía el japonés, quien volvió a sacar el manojo de llaves para abrir la puerta de su hogar.

—Qué lindo lugar —dijo Ash al ver lo bien cuidado y ordenado que estaba todo.

—Casi no paso tiempo aquí, así que no hay nadie que desordene —rio cerrando con seguro la puerta de entrada y prendiendo las luces.

—Entonces seamos los primeros en desordenarlo. —Ash tomó entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo del japonés, reclamando nuevamente sus labios en busca de ese sabor que lo volvió loco al primer contacto.

Esta vez el beso fue más profundo, más rápido y acompañado de ágiles manos que recorrían y tocaban todo lo que estuviera a su paso, colándose por debajo de la ropa, abriendo botones y bajando cremalleras.

Ash se deshizo de la chaqueta que cubría a Eiji, arrojándola sobre alguno de los muebles que decoraban el living de la casa del pelinegro. Recorrió con la yema de los dedos la suave piel de la espalda del japonés pasando por su columna desde el cuello hasta el borde del pantalón, donde sintió en su tacto, ese par de hoyuelos al final de la espalda que nunca había visto en el trasero de alguien, pero que encontraba sumamente sexy.

Eiji dejó salir un jadeo sobre sus labios cuando decidió meter una mano por debajo de su pantalón y acariciar las pronunciadas nalgas del más bajo. Las delineó con los dedos y las apretó abriendo toda la mano.

Caminaron entre besos y caricias, golpeando algunos muebles con las piernas hasta que cayeron en el gran sofá que estaba a un lado. Eiji quedó sobre el cuerpo del rubio, abriendo las piernas para encajar mejor en ese reducido espacio. Nunca cortaron el beso ni las caricias. El japonés apoyó los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Ash para comenzar a devorar con su boca el cuello y la clavícula que estaban expuestos. El rubio jadeaba ante las deliciosas sensaciones que Eiji le regalaba al lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja y jugar entre su hombro y cuello, dejando chupones y mordidas que calentaban cada vez más a ambos. Y es que hace rato que un par de erecciones hacían presión atrapadas bajo los pantalones de los dos chicos.

Ash llevó las manos a donde había estado apretando y acariciando antes, esa zona que se alzaba al terminar la espalda del pelinegro y que movía de arriba abajo buscando la fricción en su miembro frotándolo con el bulto del suyo.

Separó las nalgas del japonés y llevó los dedos lo más cerca que pudo de ese lugar que sabía que pronto lo recibiría en su totalidad, pero que antes necesitaba preparar. Pasó un dedo sobre el ano de Eiji, haciéndolo gemir en su oido con solo rozarlo. Y ese gemido se escuchó como la melodía más provocativa y seductora que alguien haya emitido para él. Entonces, Ash decidió que sería el compositor de esa nueva obra que le regalaba los más seductores sonidos y que solo debía comenzar a escribir la partitura con sus propias manos.

Volvió a hurguetear con el dedo en aquel lugar, moviendo en círculos y frotando de arriba a bajo hasta que introdujo lentamente la totalidad de su falange. 

Eiji solo siseó, curvando la espalda ante la inesperada intromisión en su interior que comenzaba a moverse con ferviente rapidez.

—Ash... —suspiró el pelinegro, deteniendo los besos que había estado dejando en el cuello del rubio.

—Te gusta esto, ¿no es así? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta—. Porque a mi me encanta, me encantas y esta noche te lo demostraré —dijo con voz ronca, pegando su boca a la oreja de Eiji y dejando una lamida ahí que lo hizo gemir más fuerte.

Metió un segundo dedo en el orificio que intentaba dilatar con sus movimientos, soltando los músculos del esfínter para no ocasionarle dolor a su compañero y comenzó a abrir y cerrar los dedos, expandiendo más y más esa apretada cavidad.

Los dedos de Ash parecían penetrarlo con tanta efusividad que si no se controlaba, terminaría corriéndose dentro en su ropa interior. Cerró los ojos y mordió su labio para impedir seguir gimiendo, pero eso solo aceleró las estocadas que Ash le daba con los dedos en su trasero.

—Quiero seguir escuchándote —gruñó mientras metía un tercer dedo por el ano del japonés, solo para hacerlo volver a gemir en su oido con la fuerza de las embestidas de su mano.

Eiji soltó el labio de entre sus dientes volviendo a gemir sin lograr controlarse. Necesitaba tenerlo pronto dentro, rellenando cada espacio que estuviera disponible en su interior y sentirse lleno de ese hombre que lo hacía delirar.

—Creo que estás listo —dijo Ash retirando los dedos del interior de Eiji. 

El rubio tomó al pelinegro de los hombros para levantarlo y dejarlo sentado, luego él mismo irguió su cuerpo para que ambos estuvieran de rodillas sobre el sofá. Agarró la playera negra y la deslizó hacía arriba, haciendo que el japonés levantara los brazos para que fuera retirada. Lo mismo hizo con su propia player pero con un movimiento más brusco y apresurado.

Ash se deleitó con la vista del cuerpo de Eiji, porque aunque sus manos ya lo habían conocido hace minutos atrás, sus ojos necesitaban ver lo sensual que era, con una cintura tanto o más estrecha que cualquier chica con la que había compartido y pezones pequeños, rosados y erectos. Listos para ser devorados por la salivante boca del rubio que relamía sus labios antes de aventurarse a probarlos.

Apretó con los dedos uno de los pezones de Eiji, sintiendo lo suaves y duros que estaban. Curvó la columna para quedar a la altura del pecho del pelinegro y se llevó a la boca el apetecible botón rosa que se erguía frente a él. Lo succionó y mordió sin tregua, desatando todo el deseo y excitación que ese acto le provocaba, además de los jadeos y gemidos que Eiji no había dejado de regalarle para su deleite auditivo.

Con las manos bajó el pantalón del pelinegro hasta sus muslos, dejando ver su ropa interior y el bulto que se levantaba entre sus piernas, necesitado de la una pronta atención. Sin dejar la lamer el pezón, bajó también el bóxer que cubría la parte baja del delgado cuerpo de Eiji, liberando así su erección.

El rubio cambió de pecho para succionar y lamer el otro pezón y con una mano comenzó a masturbar el miembro del japonés, moviendo la piel desde el glande hasta la base, donde sintió el suave roce de una finísima capa de vellos. Con la mano libre que le quedaba, acarició las nalgas de Eiji, apretándolas y dándoles palmadas que resonaban en el lugar dejando eco y haciéndolo gemir más agudo. Entonces decidió meter el dedo medio en el recto del pelinegro y removerlo lentamente mientras lamía uno de sus pezones y masturbaba su pene.

Sin duda todas las sensaciones harían correrse en poco tiempo a Eiji, quien parecía entregado completamente a las traviesas manos del rubio. Y así fue, un orgasmo atacó los sentidos del japonés en un delicioso espasmo y contracciones que lo llevaron a perder la razón por un par de segundos en los cuales eyaculó hasta salpicar con su semen el abdomen y pantalones del ojiverde.

Eiji dejó caer su cuerpo sobre su trasero luego del orgasmo, intentando recuperar la poca cordura que le quedaba en ese momento y lo único en que logró concentrarse fue en el gran bulto que se erguía en los pantalones salpicados con su semen, entre las piernas de Ash. Llevó las manos hacia el pantalón para desabrochar el cinturón color café y bajar la cremallera con cuidado, dejando ver el miembro erecto del rubio. Terminó de bajar los pantalones hasta las rodillas y levantó el elástico del borde de la ropa interior de Ash para liberar el enorme pene que rebotó apuntando hacia él.

Eiji estaba fascinado, seguro ese era el pene más grande y grueso que haya visto y que ahora intentaría tragarse por completo. Movió su cuerpo hacia atrás y lo bajó, quedando en cuatro sobre el sofá y con el miembro de Ash frente a su boca. De cerca pudo ver el brillo dorado de unos vellos que decoraban la base de su pene y como estos subían hasta desaparecer cerca de su ombligo. Con una mano bajó la piel que cubría parte de la cabeza del miembro y abrió la boca para comenzar a lamer la punta, donde el sabor amargo y salado del pre semen acumulado en el orificio del glande llenó sus papilas.

Lamió y succionó, moviendo la lengua por toda la circunferencia del rosado glande hasta que decidió metérselo en la boca, pegando los labios a la piel del pene y abriendo la mandíbula para no herirlo con el roce de los dientes. Fue moviendo la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante, engullendo cada vez más la extensión del miembro del rubio en su boca, quien jadeaba de placer y llevaba una mano a lacabellera del japonés para comenzar a embestir su boca.

Succionó fuerte cuando logró meterse por completo el miembro dentro, sintiendo la punta llegar hasta lo profundo de su garganta y que por suerte no le provocó una arcada o posiblemente vomitaría ahí mismo todo el vodka que había bebido. Cerró los ojos, moviendo la lengua por debajo del pene y mientras succionaba hasta que las manos del rubio lo obligaron a soltar el pene de su boca, dejándolo ensalivado y chorreante.

—No quiero correrme en tu boca —siseó Ash reteniendo el orgasmo que casi llega en ese momento. No quería correrse tan rápido y necesitaba energías para lo que se venía, luego de estar bailando por más de una hora sin descanso, su cuerpo ya sentía las repercusiones.

Eiji se limpió con el dorso de la mano los hilos de saliva que habían quedado pegados a su mentón luego de soltar el pene de Ash y se apresuró a buscar entre los muebles de su casa una bolsita con condones y lubricante para entregársela al rubio.

Para ese momento, Ash había olvidado que andaba trayendo consigo lo mismo que Eiji le entregó, pero realmente ni siquiera se acordaba de dónde los había dejado. Abrió el sobre plateado para extraer el látex enrollado de su interior, apretó la punta con los dedos de una mano y lo puso sobre la punta de su húmedo glande para bajar el resto del plástico por toda la extensión de su pene hasta llegar a los vellos en su abdomen.

Eiji se estaba acomodando, sacando por completo su pantalón y arrojándolo lejos. Apoyó amabas manos en el respaldo del sofá, inclinando su cuerpo y alzando el trasero poniéndose de puntitas para llegar a la altura de las caderas del ojiverde.

Ash se posicionó detrás del pelinegro, con la botella de lubricante en una mano y con la otra separó una de las nalgas de Eiji, abriendo y exponiendo el rosado agujero por el cual entraría en poco tiempo. Abrió la botella afirmando la tapa con los dientes y vertió un poco del frío y oleoso contenido sobre el ano del japonés, haciéndolo dar un sobresalto al contacto. Cerró la botella y la arrojó sobre el sofá. Con ambas manos alineó las caderas de Eiji frente a su pene y una vez listo, fue metiéndose poco a poco.

Eiji llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y levantó más el trasero ante la sensación que ese pene abriéndose paso en su interior le daba, porque sentirlo abrirle tanto el esfínter y apretar sus paredes anales casi hace que volviera a correrse.

Ash terminó de meter el último centímetro de su miembro en el interior del japonés, abrumado por la estrechez con la que lo apretaba y lo cálido que se sentía aún usando un preservativo alrededor de su pene. Era hora de volver a crear esa música que Eiji le daba a cambio de placer mutuo. Era hora de dejar partir la razón y entregarse al dominio del placer, era hora de perder el control sobre su cuerpo y dejarse guiar por el instinto.

Deslizó su miembro fuera del interior del pelinegro, casi hasta retirar el glande y embistió con tal fuerza que Eiji casi grita cuando la punta del miembro de Ash golpeó en su delicada y sensitiva próstata, haciendo que miles de terminaciones nerviosas le enviaran una corriente eléctrica que lo recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello en su cabeza.

Las rápidas estocadas golpeando con los glúteos de Eiji, el sonido de sus pieles y gemidos hacían que cada vez aumentara la velocidad con la que lo embestía, queriendo llegar más al fondo y conocer todas las frecuencias con las que el pelinegro podía gemir su nombre, suplicando por más mientras el sofá rechinaba ante los bruscos movimientos. 

Sabía que estaba llegando a su límite y Eiji también por la forma en la que lo apretaba en su interior y como tensaba el cuerpo. Tomó de la cintura al japonés y lo arrastró hacia atrás cuando él hacía fuerza hacia adelante, repetidas veces para llegar a ese punto en el que Eiji jadeaba con más ímpetu y delirio. Así logró seguir por algunos minutos más hasta que vio como el japonés dejaba caer la cabeza por entre sus brazos extendidos y una mancha blanquecina manchaba parte del negro sofá. Eso hizo que embistiera lento y profundo logrando llegar a su propio orgasmo en cuestión de segundos, apretando la cintura de Eiji entre sus manos cuando el climax llegó a lo más alto de sus sentidos.

Terminó de eyacular dentro del condón y dentro del cuerpo del pelinegro. Sacó su miembro para deshacerse del apretado látex que lo cubría, retirándolo completamente para hacerle un nudo y dejarlo sobre el piso mientras Eiji buscaba su bóxer en el suelo. Lo vio ponerse la prenda al revés, con la etiqueta hacia afuera y sentarse en el sofá, su rostro estaba cansado y aún respiraba rápido.

Ash subió sus pantalones y ropa interior, sin abrochar su cinturón ni subir la cremallera del jeans y fue a sentarse junto a Eiji, abrazándolo por la cintura y estirando su cuerpo sobre el acolchonado sofá para que así el pelinegro quedara sobre su pecho y lograra descansar. El ojiverde lo envolvió en sus brazos y cerró los ojos imitando al japonés quien ya parecía estar dormido. Mañana sería un buen momento para hablar o quizás solo para despedirse, todo dependía, según Ash, de cómo reaccionara Eiji por la mañana.

***

El canto de unas animadas aves hizo que Ash despertara, desperezándose sobre el sofá donde estaba acostado y cubierto por una manta. A él también llegaba el ruido de pasos y el repiqueteo de lo que supuso que eran platos y vasos. Abrió los ojos y miró en todas direcciones llevándose las manos al rostro para frotarlo mientras recordaba dónde estaba.

—Buenos días. —La familiar y cantarina voz de un joven caminando hacia él lo hizo levantarse apoyando uno de sus codos sobre el sofá.

—Ho-hola —respondió Ash frente al chico que cargaba en sus brazos una bandeja con lo que parecía era un desayuno.

—Te preparé desayuno, luego puedes tomar una ducha. Allí al fondo se encuentra el baño y toallas limpias —le explicó puntando con la mirada el pasillo que se encontraba tras él.

—Gracias —dijo Ash mirando la bandeja que el pelinegro había puesto sobre su regazo. Tostadas, huevo revuelto y un vaso de jugo de naranja abrieron su apetito al instante.

Tragó la comida con la velocidad de quien se despierta luego de una noche de juerga y estiró su espalda haciendo sonar los huesos de su cuello antes de levantarse para ir al baño.

En él estaba su camiseta perfectamente doblada y las toallas limpias que el japonés había mencionado antes. Abrió el grifo y no esperó a que el agua se entibiara para meterse en la bañera. Recibió los chorros de agua sobre su rostro, pasando las manos por su cabello para peinarlo hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, pensando en lo extraño de la situación en la que se encontraba. En lo raro y agradable que se sentía que alguien más se preocupara de detalles tan mínimos y lo hiciera cuestionarse el hecho de querer seguir viviendo en soledad. Esa soledad que abrazó tanto tiempo y no quiso soltar por temor a caer en una horrible relación. Por temor a abrirle las puertas de su vida a alguien nuevo, a alguien que podría arruinar lo genial que se sentía estar solo.

Porque eso era lo que realmente anhelaba, estar solo por siempre sin atarse a nadie y que nadie dependiera de él, ¿no es así?

Eiji tal vez era la primera persona que lo hacía cuestionarse tantos sentimientos que ya había dado por hechos.

Terminó de ducharse, de secar su cuerpo y de vestirse. Salió del baño en dirección al living que parecía tan pulcro y ordenado como cuando llegó anoche. El japonés estaba sentado sobre uno de los sofás, terminando se desayunar mientras veía la pantalla del televisor que estaba frente a él, con el volumen casi al mínimo como si estuviera más concentrado en sus pensamientos que en las imágenes que pasaban por la pantalla. 

Se detuvo a un lado del sofá, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer y su presencia fue percibida por el pelinegro que giró la cabeza en dirección a él para mirarlo.

—Eiji, ¿crees que nosotros podríamos... —Se detuvo ante sus propias palabras. Tomó aliento y se apresuró a terminar lo que su corazón en ese momento le dictaba decir—. ¿Crees que podríamos tener...

—Ash —interrumpió Eiji—. Lo pasamos bien anoche, pero creo que necesito seguir disfrutando de esta vida que tanto extrañé —dijo rascando su nuca y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pelinegro había cortado de raíz las ilusiones que Ash había creado en su mente durante su baño. Tal vez había sido demasiado iluso y apresurado, quizá se dejó llevar por lo cálido y amable que había sido Eiji, tal vez... había llegado a sentir algo de cariño en algún recoveco de su atribulado corazón.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Eiji poniéndose de pie al ver como la sonrisa del rubio se enderezaba tras oír sus palabras—. Este no es un adiós definitivo, no pienses eso por favor.

Eiji se paró frente a Ash y levantándose de puntitas le besó la frente, pegando ahí sus tibios labios. El rubio no supo cómo reaccionar y solo atinó a envolver el cuerpo del japonés entre sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y guardaba en su memoria lo que en ese íntimo momento, Eiji le transmitió.

—Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar entonces —se despidió Ash cuando Eiji cortó el beso. Caminó hacia la puerta de salida y antes de cerrar miró en dirección al japonés.

—Tal vez... si nos encontramos de nuevo y vuelves a invitarme un trago que jamás llegaré a tomar, tal vez te vuelva a arrastrar a la pista y a robar un beso —dijo Eiji con entusiasmo desde su lugar.

—Eso espero —sonrió Ash antes de cerrar por completo la puerta y ver como la figura del pelinegro desaparecía.

Suspiró y caminó a la salida. El aire estaba tan frío y agradable como la noche anterior y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para caminar de regreso a su hogar. No quería tomar un taxi ni el metro, solo caminar en la soledad de las calles, con un agridulce sabor de boca y la ilusión de volver a encontrarse con su chico lindo bailando entre un tumulto de gente, con algunos tragos en el cuerpo y ropa tan llamativa. 

Podría ser que la próxima vez las cosas resultaran diferente para ellos.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
